


Doing bad things for good reasons

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Sam Winchester, Community: evilsam_spn, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Gen, Jossed, Naked Dean Winchester, Not what happened in S4, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: At the end of Season 3, Dean was made to accept the consequences of his crossroads' deal and was taken from this life.Sam Winchester embraces his darkness because he has a little issue with that.





	Doing bad things for good reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LOST MONTHS - What evil!Sam Did on his Summer Vacation Meme: https://evilsam-spn.livejournal.com/54352.html a million years ago.
> 
> Prompt: "Time waits for no man and hell is not renowned for its patience. Supernatural may be on hiatus, but that's no reason for the boy king to rest on his laurels. With season four rapidly approaching, we need to know. Just what has Sammy been doing with his summer vacation?"

It's not something he's proud of; the ease with which he slides toward damnation now that Dean isn't there to stop him - now that Dean's  _damned_.  
  
What can redeem Dean now? He sold his fucking  _soul_ , damn him. It's not like that actually looks good on the resumé ... and doing it  _for_  Sam, so Sam can be in this craphole where Dean  _isn't_ , so Sam can live, when Dean's suffering eternal damnation ...  _for Sam._  
  
Fuck that.

  
  
It's not right. It's not the most sane Sam's ever been. It's the most fucking determined though.  
  
He'd thought losing Dean via Trickster was bad. He couldn't really remember that now.  
  
Sam gives Bobby the slip, breaking out of the D-cuffs and triple-sealed room the man had locked him in, slashes his tyres and leaves in the only working vehicle left on the lot.

  
  
He doesn't know where he drives to, but when he stops he  _knows_  this is the best place. And then Sam _opens_ his mind.  
  
Darkness bleeds out of him until he can see beyond the world he's always known, until he just knows where Dean is and he wants him back.

  
_Dean's alone._ _Naked and alone and in pain._

_He's hoarse, and broken. One day is like a thousand, after all. He's seen no one and nothing all this time and all his thoughts are bent on either pain or what he could have - should have, would have - done, had he time over again ... Dean hates himself, and the one good thing he had is gone, long gone - and although it's almost lost all meaning, he screams, "Sammy!" defiantly into the void, mourning his own loss, but fighting it with all he has. Where are these 'rulers in hell' he heard so much about, with their petty threats back when he was alive? He's just so impotent here ... nothing to rail against, nothing to fight ... nothing to fight for. He screams again, just because._

_And then the void_ l o o k s  _back_.

  
Sam can _see_ him, and there's a split second where everything is just  _wrong_  as Sam folds space and time, and then it's back, except Sam has three things he didn't have before.  
  
He has one naked, broken Dean.  
  
He has one enraged Lilith.  
  
And he has a  _kiss_  to take back.  
  
In two strides, he's between Dean and her, wrapping Dean in power as he uses that same darkness to draw Lilith in.  
  
The air stinks of sulphur and ozone, crackling around Sam as he draws sigils in the air with his mind. They hang there for a moment, before he moves Lilith into them, burning them onto her until her eyes dim and she quakes.  
  
"Mine, bitch," he whispers. "You had some fucking balls." And then he kisses her.  
  
And whatever physical form she had falls apart. Dissipates into the ether without recourse to oily black smoke. Just  _gone_. And Sam wonders if now it's time to draw that darkness back in, seal it back inside where it lived before...  
  
Sam turns back to Dean's unconscious form, and picks him up.  
  
Dean's eyes open and struggle to focus; panic in them and his abortive movements.  
  
"Mine," Sam growls to the things he can see  _beyond_  - watching like jackals. And though Dean relaxes in his arms with a sigh, one hand gripping the front of Sam's hoodie, they don't back off.  
  
"Mine," he says again, and his darkness flares wider, burning those who come too close until the rest cower and retreat further ... seems like he'll need to keep it a while longer, at least ...


End file.
